OS - Simplement amis
by L'abrutie
Summary: Pas d'idée de résumé, c'est déjà assez court A découvrir )


Je n'avais pas prévu de poster cet OS là en deuxième, mais bon, un coup de tête et le voilà ^^

Le contexte sors tout droit du film "Sex Friends" , un scène où Nathalie Portman (je ne me rappelle plus du nom de son personnage) a ses règles, parce que j'ai bien aimé l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle est à ce moment et comme elle se comporte avec son plan cul ^^ (sinon aucun rapport avec le film xD)

**Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiens pas, et il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul =) et je supprimerai si on me le demande.  
**

* * *

"Matounet?!"

La jeune femme qui venait de crier ce surnom affectueux était assise en tailleur dans son canapé, en pyjama, couverture sur les jambes et tisane chaude entre les mains. Rituel de la période de menstruation, elle regardait des films à l'eau de rose et des dessins animés toute la journée, en se plaignant de son bas ventre douloureux.

Mais l'homme qu'elle appelle sans gêne avec un sobriquet ridicule est loin d'être son amant ou son compagnon, il s'agit de son meilleur ami, avec qui elle partage un appartement : Mathieu Sommet.

Effectivement leur relation était étrange, se comportant comme un couple, étant très proche, tactiles et tendres, il n'y avait pourtant jamais eu d'ambiguïté entre eux. L'homosexualité de la loque sur le sofa étant avérée.

Le "Matounet" revint de la salle de bains où il était allé se brosser les dents après son repas, et s'installa aux cotés de son amie.

"-Tu sais que t'es chiante quand t'as tes règles ?

-Mais j'ai juste besoin que tu reste avec moi, je me sens nulle et complètement dépressive..."

Le jeune homme soupira mais sourit quand même devant la tête dépité et trop mignonne qu'elle faisait et laissa la lesbienne se blottir dans ses bras, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait tellement besoin de présence masculine 1 semaine par mois. Il s'agissait d'un besoin viscérale disait-elle, et elle s'accrochait au t-shirt de son meilleur ami.

"-Tu sais Minou, t'es vraiment parfait comme mec...

-Tu dis ça mais tu sais qu'entre nous ça aurait pas pu marcher... dit-il avec un sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Mais ça marche d'une certaine manière, et c'est très bien comme ça, non ?

-Oui." il souriait toujours...

Il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux, ça avait toujours été naturel. Dès le départ elle avait su être elle-même, ce qui dans son cas voulait dire, boire de la bière, jouer avec enthousiasme aux jeux vidéos avec lui et l'accompagner lors de ses soirées bien arrosées. Elle était loin d'être féminine et délicate, s'habillait de t-shirts trop larges décorés de divers imprimés, de pantalons eux aussi trop grands et de baskets, mais elle était belle et disposait tout de même d'un certain charisme et d'une élégance particulière. Tout ceci lui permis de s'intégrer assez facilement au monde et aux amis de Mathieu.

"Tu veux quelque chose mon chat ?

-Oui, un câlin..." Répondit-elle en passant ses jambes perpendiculairement par dessus celles de Mathieu, et tendit les bras vers lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos. Elle croisa les siennes sur sa nuque. Et elle respirait l'odeur dont elle avait tant besoin. Tout allait bien. Elle appréciait de sentir le torse de son ami contre elle, c'était une chaleur humaine, amicale, remplie de bonnes ondes pour son ventre meurtri. Ils restèrent accrochés un moment.

Il desserra l'étreinte et se cala au fond du canapé, un de ses bras resta dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui posa sa tête sur sa clavicule, complètement accrochée à lui. Il porta son attention sur la télé, où le début d'un film avait été mis sur pause, en attendant son retour.

"-Tu voulais regarder quoi ?

-Monstres Academy..."

Elle s'en voulait d'être une enfant à ses heures perdues alors qu'il y a quelques jours ils avaient eu un débat des plus intéressants sur Fight Club. Il souriait toujours. Et il mit lecture.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, bercée par le son de l'un de ses dessin-animé préféré. Et peut-être un peu par les caresses du bout des doigts que lui faisait Mathieu dans le dos.

Mathieu n'avait pas besoin d'une copine. Il avait son petit bout de femme. Oh bien sur il couchait avec des filles de temps en temps, tout comme son amie, mais ils étaient bien tout les deux comme ça, et n'avaient chacun guère le temps de s'occuper d'une relation amoureuse. Il avait son émission, et il y mettait toute sa passion et toute son énergie. C'était le plus important. Et il savait qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un à la maison sur qui compter.

"-Morgane, réveille toi, le film est fini, faut aller te coucher... dit-il doucement en prenant la main qui était accrochée a son t-shirt.

-Enfoiré, m'appelle pas comme ça..." Encore a moitié endormie, la jeune femme se resserra en frissonnant contre son ami, dont elle avait besoin de la chaleur corporelle. Il esquissa un rire, les prénoms était banni entre eux, et elle y tenait fermement.

"Viens dormir avec moi, j'ai trop froid..."

FIN

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Très court, je sais, mais j'aime pas m'attarder quand je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire ^^**

**S'il y en a qui se pose la question, oui encore deux persos qui matent un film sur un canapé, oui encore un qui attends que l'autre revienne de la salle de bain. Mais à la base je voulais le poster plus tard, j'en ai d'autres où les situations sont plus variés vous inquiétez pas xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu =)**


End file.
